rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm On Vacation
I'm On Vacation is a song about two guys and their crazy vacation away from their job as ice cream sandwich makers. They maintain positive attitudes throughout the duration of the song, despite everything on their vacation going wrong and awry. Lyrics Everything's okay, (Hey!) 'Cause I'm on vacation! (We spent 14 hours on that sandcastle) Everything is great, (Hey!) 'Cause I'm on vacation! (At least we're not back at our jobs) Which is at an ice cream sandwich factory. We need it (Hey!), we want it. (Hey!) Vacation (Hey!), we own it. (Hey!) (Hey!) Surf (Hey!), beach (Hey!), Palm (Hey!) trees. (Hey!) Got (Hey!) no worries. (Hey!) Typically (Hey!) I rid a bike (Hey!) by myself, (Hey!) But (Hey!) I'm on vacation. (Hey!) I'm gonna ride (Hey!) with someone else. (Hey!) Yeah. (Hey!) We rented a double bike. Two men on a double bike. I've always wondered what a double bike ride feels like. I think there's something in my eye, but it's okay. 'Cause I'm still on vacation. I left my fashion sense at home. It's time to get our airbrush t-shirt on. I'm willing to pay anything he wants me to pay, 'Cause he can make a shirt say anything I want it to say. Birthday girl. First cousin. Buck wild. Dustin. I love dolphins. Teen mom. Dog Person. Steve Jobs. Uh, you gotta little something on your face. I know. But it's still okay, (Hey!) 'Cause I'm on vacation. (I think he misspelled the word "vacation". But that's cool) Everything is great, (Hey!) 'Cause I'm on vacation. (Making ice cream sandwiches is not as fun as it sounds) It's cold up in here and every ice cream sandwich has to be perfect. That one's upside down. Whoops. On vacay (Hey!) I spend cake (Hey!) on figurines (Hey!) and keepsakes. (Hey!) This decorative plate. (Hey!) (I'ma use that) (Hey!) This sand dollar. (Hey!) (I need that) (Hey!) This snow globe. (Hey!) (I'ma use that) (Hey!) This ink pen. (Hey!) (Did you see that?) (Hey!) I can't see at all, but I'm still on vacation. I don't eat fudge much in my daily routine, But on vacation, I judge fudge and become a fudge fiend. I think I love fudge. I think I'm feeling queasy. I think this fudge has been drugged. Who would do such a thing. (Me) Turns out these ladies are really running this boutique as a front for an identity theft ring, And now they're dragging our limp bodies straight up out of this lobby into the back where they're gonna steal everything. But it's still okay, (Hey!) 'Cause I'm on vacation. (Right now they're applying for a car loan as us. Good for them!) Everything is great, (Hey!) 'Cause I'm on vacation. (Our boss is very demanding) We only get like a fifteen-minute lunch break and all we get to eat is ice cream sandwiches. No cash. (Hey!) No phones. (Hey!) No obvious way (Hey!) to get home. (Hey!) It's time to (Hey!), turn to, (Hey!) The only skill (Hey!) that we can fall back on. (Hey!) Selling ice cream (Hey!) sandwiches (Hey!) at the corner of (Hey!) this street. (Hey!) Twelve dollars (Hey!) for a dozen (Hey!) or fifty cents (Hey!) a piece. (Hey!) Don't question (Hey!) where we got the ice cream from, (Hey!) Just step (Hey!) right up and sample some. (Hey!) Cookies (Hey!), the nicest. (Hey!) Ice cream (Hey!), the whitest. (Hey!) But I think what's inside this, Is a mutated virus. We might have just unleashed the zombie apocalypse. But it's still okay, (Hey!) 'Cause I'm on vacation. Everything is great, (Hey!) 'Cause I'm on vacation. (How did zombies get in here? This is a flashback scene.) (Everything's okay. Hey!)And why are they in this music video at all? ('Cause I'm on vacation) This is so cliche. Well, technically these are time-traveling zombies, which is slightly more original. Everything is great, (Hey!) 'Cause I'm on vaca- Behind the Scenes File:Smashing A Sandcastle|Smashing A Sandcastle - Good Mythical More File:I'm On Vacation BTS Two Men On A Double Bike|Two Men On A Double Bike - Behind the Scenes (RhettandLink4) File:I'm On Vacation BTS Airbrushed T-Shirts|Airbrushed T-Shirts - Behind the Scenes (RhettandLink4) File:I'm On Vacation BTS Zombies|Zombies - Behind the Scenes (RhettandLink4) Credits *Written & Directed by: Rhett & Link *Co-Directed by: Benjamin Eck *Music Production by: Mark Byers *Produced by: Stevie Wynne Levine *Director of Photography: Benjamin Eck *Edited by: Brian Jaggers, Benjamin Eck *Mike Tornabene as Dom Mazzeti *Shanna Malcolm as "The Boss" *Candace Carrizales as "Fudge Criminal #1" *Shannon Coffey as "Fudge Criminal #2" *AD: Stevie Wynne Levine *Production/Prop Coordinator: Kendall Kanoa Hawley *Steadicam Op: Aaron Smith *AC: Peter Mares *Gaffer: Todd Bishop *Key Grip: Andrew Kowalski *Additional Editing: Benjamin Eck *Audio: Morgan Locke *Factory Set Design: Mike Pasley *Factory Set Assistant: Jonas Studer *Locations Manager: Jay J. Levy for The Location Spot *Lead Makeup Artist: Robyn Rebbe *Makeup Assistant:Kimberly Graczyk *Makeup Assistant:Laura Peyer *Makeup Assistant: Katie Vernon *PA: Alexander Punch *PA: Chris Frederick *PA: Bryan Gomez *PA/Production Intern: Chase Hilt *Shane Horrell AKA Mr. Hoodbrush as Airbrush Artist *Deus Xavier Scott as Surfboard Carrier Extras Ice Cream Sandwiches: *Chase Block *Caleb Foote *Scott Johnson *Jennifer Abraham Zombies: *Marie Ueda *Elizabeth Bravo *Luke Christianson *Felipe Quan *Ray Quiambao *Penny Morales *Christopher Thaxter *Michelle Cuevas *Norberto Estrada *Daniel Juarez *Norma Hermosillo *Alyssa Avila *Mason Applonio *Lindsay Young Beach Goers: *Afroza Sheikh *Jonathan Barrientos *Monica Miller *Celeste Miller *Emery Miller *Brooke Miller *Matthew Awad *Dianna Romero-Cruz *Luis Romero-Cruz *Esai Romero-Cruz *Grant Garcia-Rojas *Sarah Paek Special Thanks to: *Choice Hotels *Doner *Collective Digital Studio *House of Pastry *Venice Gift Shop *Archisand Professional Sand Sculptors Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Main Channel Videos